Hurt
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Tom hurts Bill and Bill runs.  Will anything ever go back to normal for the Kaulitz twins? - Tokio Hotel story


I didn't know what happened; me and Bill were arguing like we usually do most of the time, then all the sudden I got really pissed at him. He was just acting like his usual self though, which usually even makes me smile and laugh or just makes me shake my head to rid my mind of the stupidity radiating off of him, but I could feel anger building up inside me.

That anger in that small argument made the argument turn into an actual fight, well only one of us did the hitting. Before I knew it, my anger just broke out and I bitch slapped my baby brother so hard across the face that he fell down and skidded for a couple inches. The anger finally stopped clouding my vision and I realized what I did, but heaven and hell was it way too damn late. I saw tears in Bill's honey brown eyes, the ones exactly like my own, and they started cascading down his pale cheeks, leaving trails of his makeup as his sobs became clearly audible.

"B-Billa, I-I. . ." What could I say? I'm sorry that I just bitch slapped you for no damn reason? God, I'm a damn idiot.

Bill opened his mouth to say something but his voice cracked, and I saw the hurt, horror, fear . . . I saw fear in my little brother's eyes. . .

I reached towards him but he stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Damn it, I hit my baby brother, my other half, my younger twin who I promised that I wouldn't hurt even if it cost me my life after Jorg left our mom when we were seven.

I soon felt a couple angry tears trail down my face as I stood there, not knowing what to do. I punched the wall, leaving a hole; I would feel sorry for the maintenance crew later. I sat on the couch, holding my head in my hands, waiting for Bill to come back.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since I've seen Bill, we've almost never been apart this long, and my heart was breaking and shattering more each passing second as cold, hard reality kept setting in. I haven't eaten or had a good night's sleep since Bill left. Georg and Gustav were starting to get worried about me but I didn't give a damn.<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Tom, it's been two weeks and you've barely eaten anything." Gustav commented quietly, looking up from his book.<p>

I know it's been two damn weeks, hell I've been counting the seconds since I slapped Bill as the guilt was eating me from the inside-out. "I know, I know." I mumbled, willing myself to speak.

"He'll come back, Tom, I know he will." Gustav reassured me.

I forced a small smile but inside I was dead.

* * *

><p>I was in my bed at the hotel, crying myself to sleep, when I heard a soft knock at the door. I sniffled, wiping away my tears hurriedly, as I shuffled out of my bed and to the door of my hotel room. I opened the door and did a double take at the person standing in the doorway.<p>

"T-Tomi?" Bill whimpered, soaking wet and probably freezing. Damn storm.

"Billa. . ." I said softly, pulling my baby brother into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Billa, I was just angry and I didn't mean to hit you. . ." I said, crying a little.

Bill clung to me for dear life, sobbing into my shoulder. I pulled us both back into my hotel room, closing the door quietly behind me while I was comforting Bill. I ignored the makeup stains now on the shoulder of my over-sized shirt as I sat on the couch with Bill next to me.

"I'm sorry, Tomi." He whimpered as tears fell from his eyes and I felt a deep pang of guilt stab me right in my heart.

"There's no need to be sorry, Billa." I replied quietly. I gently wiped away his tears then, after years of watching him put on and take off his own makeup so I finally knew how to do it right when needed, took a cloth and dabbed some baby oil on it, wiping away the rest of his makeup.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "I ruined your shirt. . ." He mumbled, running black and white manicured nails over my shoulder.

I bit back the urge to laugh at how he managed to focus on my shirt being ruined instead of the reason why he left. "It's okay, all that matters is that you're here and safe." I said, pulling him into a gentle hug that he gratefully returned. "Never scare me like that again, got it?"

He nodded.

I messed with his hair, playfully tugging on a lock of the raven black strands. "You really need to take this shit out of your hair." I mumbled, feeling hair gel starting to gather on my fingers while I played with his hair.

He snorted against the crook of my neck, laughing a little. He gently tugged at one of my dreadlocks as he yawned quietly.

"You need to get some sleep." I said softly, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

He only snuggled into me, basically sitting in my lap, as he hugged me again. A small smile found its way across my lips, I missed all these rare moments that Bill and I used to have all the time.

"You need to change and get into some dry clothes or else you're gonna get sick." I mumbled, worried for my twin's health.

"But my clothes are in my hotel room and I lost the key." He said, embarrassed.

"You can use some of my extra clothes." I replied.

He got off my lap and stood there awkwardly while I went to get him some different clothes. I dug through my drawers and pulled out an over-sized black shirt and black pajama pants.

"Here." I said, tossing the clothes to him.

He caught them and went into a different room to change. I sat back down on the couch, overjoyed that my baby brother was back and was safe. A few minutes later Bill walked out and sat down next to me on the couch, wearing the clothes I gave him.

"You aren't mad at me anymore, are you?" He asked timidly.

"Hell no, I could never stay mad at my twin." I said, pulling him into another hug to convince him.

He sighed happily and hugged me back, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I smiled as he fell asleep before I drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
